femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonya Deville (WWE)
Sonya Deville is a professional wrestler currently competing in WWE, where she portrays a villainess. Tough Enough and NXT Sonya Deville began her WWE career under her real name, Daria Berenato, debuting as one of the 13 finalists on Tough Enough in 2015, and was the first female officially eliminated. She was signed by WWE shortly after her elimination and began competing as a villainess at various house shows, with her MMA background being a major part of Daria's heel persona. Daria made her NXT TV debut on August 17, 2016, teaming with Alexa Bliss and fellow villainous Tough Enough alum Mandy Rose in a losing outing against Carmella, Nikki Glencross, and Liv Morgan. On November 23, Daria served as Billie Kay andBillie Kay (WWE)Peyton Royce's partner against Liv, Aliyah, and Ember Moon, with the villainous trio losing after Daria was pinned by Ember. Daria was given her new ring name, Sonya Deville, on May 3, 2017, and competed in a #1 Contender's Battle Royal which saw her eliminated by Billie Kay and Peyton Royce. She picked up her first singles victory against Lacey Evans two weeks later, and on June 21, the evil Sonya defeated Rachel Evers via submission. Sonya racked up an unbeaten streak that ended on October 18, where she lost a Triple Threat Match to Ember Moon, which also included Ruby Riott. On the November 22 post-Takeover episode of NXT, Sonya was defeated by Ruby Riott in what would be the last NXT match for both women. Main Roster Sonya made her main roster debut on the November 20, 2017 episode of Raw, aligned with the evil Paige and fellow Tough Enough ''and NXT alum Mandy Rose in attacking Bayley, Sasha Banks, and Mickie James during their #1 Contender's Match. The trio also attacked Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss in a backstage segment. The following week the evil trio announced that they were called ''Absolution, and then proceeded to attack Sasha Banks in the ring, after taking out both Mickie James and Bayley backstage. As part of Absolution, Sonya racked up victories for weeks on Raw, and also participated in the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble Match on January 28, 2018. Sonya entered at #10 and eliminated Torrie Wilson, only to end up as one of five women eliminated by Michelle McCool. A month later, Sonya participated in the first-ever Women's Elimination Chamber Match, and was the second woman eliminated, with Mickie James ousting her. Both Sonya and Mandy Rose were moved to SmackDown in April 2018 as part of the second annual Superstar Shake-up. Despite Paige serving as SD's General Manager, she cemented her face turn by stating to both women that Absolution was done and that they would receive no special treatment. Sonya's first SmackDown match took place on May 15, where she was defeated by Becky Lynch in a Triple Threat Match that included Mandy, which was also for a spot in the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder Match. She demanded a second chance due to the fact that she didn't tap out, and on the following week, Sonya competed in another qualifying match against Naomi, but came up short once again. Gallery Daria Alexa Mandy NXT.jpg|Daria (left) making her entrance with Alexa Bliss (center) and Mandy Rose (right) Terrible Trio.png|Daria backstage with Billie Kay and Peyton Royce Sonya Deville.jpg|Sonya Deville in the ring Sonya Deville.png|Sonya's evil glare during her entrance Evil Sonya.jpg|Sonya's intense and evil gleam inside the ring Sonya-Deville-1200x640.jpg|Sonya ready for battle Sonya and Taynara.jpg|Sonya at a live event with the evil Taynara Conti Sonya Paige Mandy.jpg|Sonya's 2017 Raw debut with Paige and Mandy Rose Sonya HoF.jpg|The evil Sonya posing in her 2018 Hall of Fame shoot 10 - Sonya Deville.jpg|The evil Sonya entering the Women's Royal Rumble Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Wrestling Heel